I love it when you're Drugged
by fotino11
Summary: Aphrodite hates Ali, even if he doesn't return the feelings. But when she tries some new drugs, she gives him the best night of his life. 2P!Egyptx2P!Fem!Cyprus. Human AU.


Names:

Ali-2p!Egypt

Aphrodite-2p!Fem!Cyprus

Adromache-2p!Fem!Greece

Cemal-2P!Turkey

Roland-2P!Austria

Oliver-2p!England

Louis-2p!France

Romeo-2p!Romano

''What's up hottie?'' Ali asked Aphrodite with a wink, leaning on the stairs she was sitting, in an empty side road.

Ali was the kind of jerk that was hitting on everything was moving. And he did it because he could. Very tall, with black hair, golden eyes, earrings in both ears and a skin that was a little pale for an Egyptian, he was really handsome and knew it. Every girl that he was hitting on was surely gonna fall. Except this one. This little, hot, Cypriot bitch. And that was driving him crazy.

Aphrodite was rather good-looking too, even if she didn't care much. She had black hair with green extensions, the one side of her head shaved, chocolate brown eyes, with a scar in the left one, and in general a punk style, with ripped shorts and t-shirts. And she kicked ass, that was for sure, a lot and hard. Ali was surely asking for trouble with what he was doing.

''I don't remember letting you call me names, bastard'' she snarled at him, looking up from her phone.

''Oh, come on sweetcheeks, don't be like that! I just wanted to tell you that I have two tickets for that new club that opened next street!'' he said with a shit-eating grin, leaning even closer to her.

''So?''

''So, I was saying to come with me and have some fun! And later we could hit my bedroom, if you know what I mean!'' He winked at her once more. Yeah, he was dead.

Aphrodite stood up, taking an attack position, and glared at him.

''I will hit your bedroom only with a bomb''

''Oh, come on dollface don't be like...'' But before Ali could finish his sentence a fist came to his cheek and he fell down. When he looked up from the ground everyone could see his mouth bleeding, but all he did was just barely moving his jaw, to check if he had all of his teeth.

''I told you not to call me names asshole!'' Aphrodite yelled, looking down at him with rage.

''Oi, relax! I was just...''This time his sentence was cut in half because of a really hard kick in his gut by the Cypriot's boot, missing his vital regions for merely centimetres.

''Try something like this again and I will cut your dick and shove it into your ass!'' Aphrodite growled to him for the last time and then she turned ostentatiously to start for her house, leaving him in the floor groaning from the pain low in his stomach.

''What a female!'' Ali exclaimed to himself ''I'm turned on!''

Late that night Aphrodite was talking with her cousin, Andromache, in the phone.

''Did you received the new weed I found, Aphro?'' Andromache asked her cousin.

''Yeah, I'm smoking it right now'' Aphrodite had received the little box about an hour ago and, without even looking in the warnings on it, she smoked it. Andromache had her way around drugs; she knew a lot of drug dealers, and one of the best was her boyfriend, Cemal.

''You know, the guys told me that this one has some side effects...''

''What kind of side effe...'' Aphrodite was about to ask, but her question was cut when she got what the Greek meant. The first moments she was feeling a familiar want, a need in her vital regions, and in the next seconds she started getting ''wet'' in her panties.

''Oh, like it increases sexual wanting and...''

''I got to go!''

''But...!''

Aphrodite closed the phone hastily and looked for the leaf with the warnings which was inside the box. She scanned it with her eyes and almost immediately found what she was looking for.

''Let's see; Another side effect of this product is the strong sexual desire...yeah, yeah, yeah...can't be solved with masturbation...blah, blah, blah... so I must find someone to fuck me''

Aphrodite's mind went to the list with all the men she knew. Cemal was Andromache's boyfriend, Roland and Louis would probably take advantage of the situation and rape her (she knew such a good people), Oliver was probably a virgin... so that let only one choice; Ali. She would never forgive herself for that.

She entered house without even knocking, let alone informing. When the Egyptian heard the noise the front door made, he threw away his motorcycle magazine and reached for his gun, which it fell from his hands too when he saw that the Cypriot was the one who entered.

''How did you get in my house?'' Ali asked shocked.

''Take off your pants'' She ordered, simply ignoring the question and skipping the greeting or the informing of what was going to happen.

''Come again?''

''Are you deaf? I said take off your pants!'' He was still looking her in shock, so she decided to take the matter in her hands. She got closer to him, undone his belt and buttons and threw his pants somewhere in the room, still under the look of his goggled golden eyes.

''Ow, ow, okay, hold your horses there, and explain me what the fuck is happening!'' Ali managed to say. A few hours before she had punched him because he asked her out and now she was about to molest him?

Aphrodite sat on one of his feet, took off her shirt and bra (an action that made him stare at her naked breasts for a while), grabbed the front of his underwear and started massaging it, ignoring what he was saying for once more.

Slowly the cock started erecting and she moved her hand faster, stealing small moans from him.

Ali, by this moment, had gained all of his senses again and gave a little chuckle.

''So, you really got excited with the ''hitting my bedroom'' idea, didn't you?''

''No, I still hate it and I think you are a dick''

''But I'm guessing you want mine inside you''

''I want anyone's dick inside me right now, but you were the easiest choice''

''It's not like you don't enjoy it'' Aphrodite slowly got to her knees and took off his underwear, leaving him only with his shirt, which he gladly took off himself, wanting to show off his abs. She looked at the erected penis. ''That will be really satisfying'' She thought in herself. There was no way she was going to say that out loud and let that scatterbrained Egyptian brag about that.

The Cypriot took his dick in her mouth and closed around the sensitive tip, making him moan in pleasure. She first sucked it a little, but then she started bobbing up and down the hard shaft, each time taking more of it inside her mouth and throat, occasional stopping to suck his balls, earning some extra moaning from that. The rest of the cock that didn't fit in her mouth was resumed by her hand.

Ali –and his dick- were really excited. The hot and wet pleasure from Aphrodite's mouth was in other words amazing. He put a hand on her head, so he would thrust into the hot cavern, but when he did, she immediately took off the cock from her mouth, and growled at him, showing him her teeth, which were as dangerous as an animal's that moment.

''If you dare to put your filthy hand on my head, I'm gonna bite your dick off''

Ali smiled apologetically (and scared), took off his hands and decided to just put his head back and groan, letting Aphrodite to pleasure him with her full lips.

When Aphrodite thought that Ali was fully-hard, she pulled off the dick. She hated sucking cocks, it was such a relegating and submissive thing to do, like standing in all fours and letting the guy fuck you from your asshole, like a whimpering dog. This was the first and last time she did that. Ali could consider himself lucky, being the only person whose cock was sucked by her.

She stood up and took off her pants and underwear. Her panties, by that moment, were really wet. Ali chuckled at that.

''You are really so excited that we are gonna fuck, baby girl?'' His usual grin got its place in his face again, but Aphrodite just sighed; it was no time for fighting. She had to keep her energy so she can ride him properly. Yeah, there was no way she was gonna let him top. If they were going to have sex, they were going to have it her way.

She took place in front of him, spread her legs in each side of his hips and lowered herself until she was sitting on his lap. For the next moments she was acting like something she would never imagined; submissively. She had her arms around his neck and had put her head on his chest, like hugging him, and was taking deep, slow breaths. Ali was huge, bigger than anyone she had been before, and pleasure of his throbbing member inside was something simply amazing. She looked up at him, for once without hate, but lust in her eyes and supported herself on his shoulder, slowly rocking herself on his amazing size length.

It was the first time Ali saw Aphrodite like that. Blushed as anything, with closed eyes and biting her lower lip, in times separating teeth from flesh to take a short breath and express soundless moans. She looked absolutely stunning. She looked almost harmless. And he was going to take advantage of that.

He tested his luck. He leaned in her chest and captured her nipple with his lips. He started sucking it, earning the Aphrodite's first loud moan, who threw her head back, exposing her beautiful, untouched neck. This was the change he was waiting for. He attacked her neck and started kissing, biting and sucking on it, leaving marks that proved that he had bed this female monster. His kisses found their way up to her ear, which he gladly licked and then whispered ''Ride harder, love''

''Don't call me...'' But she didn't manage to finish her answer and she started riding harder and gave another loud moan, which showed how much she actually enjoyed this.

Ali decided that it was time to help the whole thing, since he noticed that Aphrodite had started getting tired. He started thrusting upwards whenever she coming down, taking up the pace. Both of them was moaning and groaning as loud as possible, making at some point Ali's neighbour, Romeo, open his lights to see what the hell was going on. When he understand that all that noise was coming from Ali's apartment he sighed and went back to sleep; He was used to this anyway.

Ali was really close; if Aphrodite squirmed one more time after multiple orgasms, he was surely gonna cum. And so he did. He released his seed inside the Cypriot, feeling so fucking nice, that he didn't even thought that he hadn't wear a condom.

Aphrodite was feeling fucking good too. It was the first time that a guy had satisfied her so much sexually. She got off the Egyptian's cock and tried to gain her breath. She slowly fell asleep on him.

The next morning she woke up just like he slept; sitting on Ali's lap, with her head buried in his hairy chest. His head was thrown back, his mouth slightly open and his hands around her waist, like hugging her. For some moment she felt like she was someone else, she felt protected. And for a while, she liked it. Then she woke up completely, realizing what happen the last night and snapped her body up, making her partner wake up too.

''Mmhm, good morning, delight'' Aphrodite was about to answer to that, but decided that for once she could just ignore it.

'' 'Morning'' She said too. For one brief moment, she saw happiness in the other's eyes, just because she had said that.

''So, I realized that you didn't bother bring a condom with you. Can you explain...?'' He asked, having a quick flashback to yesterdays happens.

''I will just get the pill and get over this. I would kill myself if I got pregnant to your child''

''Why you're saying that? Our child would be really beautiful!'' He was rewarded pinch in his shoulder. ''So, erm, can you explain what happened to you last night? Not that I had a problem!'' He asked the question that was in his mind since she started sucking him.

''Drugs. That filthy thing increases sexual wanting'' Aphrodite said, getting her clothes from the floor and getting dressed. Ali chuckled.

''Well, then I hope you do drugs more often!''


End file.
